Incomplete
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Sam has done something to upset Rory very greatly. Can Rory forgive him? What did Sam do in the first place? How is he going to fix it? Rating may go up. Slash
1. Chapter 1

~I recently fell in love with Sory! It's just too adorable to pass up! The best Glee couple if you ask me. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I guess I got in trouble for writing my 1D story. It got deleted. So I've been suspended from uploading anything.~

Disclaimer: I own no one of Glee or any songs.

Warnings: Language? Just a little. Slash!

Sam and Rory were walking to Sam's old pick up truck. Sam had offered to give Rory a ride home after Glee club. Ever since Sam came back to school he and the little Irish boy had become the best of friends. They were inseparable. The two boys did everything together. You barely saw one without the other.

On the drive home they talked about the events that had happened in the club that evening.

"I can't believe Puckerman got so angry at Kurt for giving Finn a hug. I mean they're brothers."

Sam laughed, "Puck is. . .possessive of Finn. He means well. He's just. . .he gets so jealous of anyone who even comes near Finn."

Rory shook his head, "That must be very tiring on Finn's part."

"Yeah, he complains about it sometimes, but he loves Puck."

The truck fell into silence until Sam pulled up in front of Brittany's house.

"Well um, here we are." The blonde said.

"Yeah," Rory said softly looking down at his lap.

"You alright?"

Rory looked up at him, and smiled that smile that always left Sam breathless.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day. Mr. Shue is really working us hard don't ya say?" He leaned his elbow on his door and rested his head in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. He is."

Neither of them said anything after that. Sam looked over at Rory; he stared at him for a while. Ever since day one the blonde had been in love the Irish boy. He got a strange feeling when they met. It was different from when he was with Quin or Mercedes and when he looked into those beautiful eyes Sam's heart would stop. He had never in his life seen anything more amazing. Sam could look into them forever.

Rory looked over and caught Sam staring at him, he laughed and tried to hide his face in his hand.

"What?"

Sam wanted to look away, but he just couldn't. Instead he moved over a little closer to Rory.

"Sam? What. . ."

Sam pressed his lips on to Rory's.

_'What is that? Electricity?'_ Sam thought. It's just like if they ever touch. When they hug or slap one another on the back.

Rory's eyes were wide. And when Sam pulled away he got a very good view of Rory's eyes.

"Sam," He whispered, "What? I - I. . ."

"Rory, I - lo. . .I like you a lot." He wanted to tell him that he loved the foreign boy, but Sam didn't want to put too much on him, although he already did with the kiss.

"Sam," Rory's voice broke and he looked away, "I - I'm sorry. I have to go." He opened his door and got out. Sam watched as he walked up the walkway, wiping his eyes with that back of his hands.

Sam let his forehead fall on to the steering wheel, hard, between his hands. He had scared Rory away, he had made him cry. That hurt most of all.

He had ruined their friendship. With blurry vision he drove to Hummel-Hudson home where he immediately went to his room and cried on his bed for hours. He even sent Carol a text message saying he wasn't feeling well so he wouldn't be having dinner. No, he just wanted to be alone. He kept replaying the whole ride to Brittany's house over and over again.

Sam couldn't help but wonder what Rory was doing. Was he still crying? Oh no, Sam hoped to everything he wasn't. Was he angry? Maybe punching something to take his anger out. What was Rory Flanagan doing? What was he thinking?

At the Pierce home Rory had entered the house and was instantly met with Brittany's voice, "Leprechaun? Is that you? Rory Leprechaun," She skipped into the room but her smile fell when she saw him leaning against the front door, tears streaming down his face.

She walked up to him, "Leprechaun? Your face is wet." She ran gentle fingers over his left cheek.

"What wrong? Why are you sad?"

Rory would have smiled, he loved Brittany like a sister. She seemed like a six year old trapped in a sixteen year old's body.

"Br - Brittany." He whimpered and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

They sat down against the wall with her hugging Rory and him crying into her shoulder.

"It . . .S - Sam. . .h - he kiss. . .kissed me."

"Our Sam? In glee club?"

Rory nodded.

"What did he say? What did you do?"

"He said liked me. . .a - a lot. And I. . .I just didn't know what to do. I told I had to leave. I love him Brittany."

"Then why don't you be with him? I don't understand."

"It's so hard and complicated Brittany."

"Tell me."

Rory and Brittany talked until Mr. and Mrs. Pierce came home and they went up to Brittany's room where they layed in her bed talking and cuddling more.

She did her best to make him laugh, but she only managed to get a small smile out of him. He fell asleep in her arms that night.

The next morning he awoke with a terrible headache from all of the crying he had done the night before. He quickly changed his clothes and fixed his hair. Brittany was in the bathroom, dressed in her Cheerios uniform, she was brushing her hair and putting it into a ponytail.

"Oh hey," Her face brightened up when she saw his reflection in the mirror, "Leprechaun! Good morning! Are ready?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Her smile got bigger, "Alright then. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs and to her car. Fear swept over Rory as the school came into view. What if he ran into Sam? He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the head rest.

When Sam awoke the next morning his eyes burned. He walked to the bathroom and splashed water on them, it didn't take away the pain. He threw on some clothes and drove himself and Finn to school. Kurt had driven his car over to Blaine's to pick him up.

Finn noticed how tired and worn out Sam looked. Sam rested arm on his door with his arm bent up and his head leaned heavily on his hand.

"Hey, Sam? Buddy you alright?"

"I did it." Sam stared straight ahead.

"Did what?"

"I kissed him. I kissed Rory yesturday when I drove him home." He pulled into the school parking lot and parked his truck.

"You did? How did he take it?" Finn feared to hear the answer."

"He um, he cried Finn! I made him cry! He said he had to go and left. He was crying! How could I . . .I mean. . . I can't believe I did that to him." He closed his eyes and a stray tear fell down Sam's cheek.

Finn layed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "No Sam. Don't blame yourself. Rory is just probably confused right now. Just talk to him today, alright?"

Sam couldn't help but smile, leave it to Finn to try and find the best in everyone. He was always so happy and loved everybody.

"Okay," Sam whispered, "I'll try."

The whole day Sam tried to find Rory. They had one class together, P.E. He looked in the locker room to find Rory had already dressed out and his backpack was leaning against his locker. They had to run track today. Sam tried to keep up Rory, but Dammit he just couldn't.

When did Rory get so fast?

"Rory!" Sam called.

Rory didn't turn around or even give the slightest movement that he knew Sam was calling his name. So Sam pushed himself and ran faster.

Rory couldn't talk to Sam now. He just physically and emotionally couldn't. Memories from the day before haunted him and hot tears sprang to his eyes. It blurred his vision and he tripped over his own feet. He hit the ground.

"Oh my God Rory! Are you okay?" Sam ran over to him and helped him up. The palm of his left hand was skinned and so was his leg; all the way from his knee to the middle of his shin. Blood ran down his injured leg.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He winced when he put his weight onto his leg.

"Here let me help you." Sam put his hands on Rory, but Rory shrugged them off.

"I'm fine Sam. It's okay. Thank you. I'm going to um, I'm going to go the infirmary. I'll see you later."

Sam watched as Rory limped across the track to Coach Beiste. He wanted to break down and cry right there on the track. He wished he never kissed Rory yesterday. He wanted his friend back.

"EVANS! MOVE YOUR ASS! NOW!" Beiste bellowed.

Sam started running again.

Sam and Rory bumped into one another trying to enter the Glee club.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

Sam noticed Rory's bandaged hand, "Um, how is your um. . ." He pointed to Rory's hand and leg.

"I'm fine. The nurse patched me up."

Sam grinned, "Good. That's good. Listen Rory I. . ." Sam was interrupted by Mr. Shue.

"Sam, Rory come on." He smiled as he stood in the doorway.

The two boys walked into the room and instead of sitting next each other like they always did Rory sat down next to Brittany who gave him a small smile and hugged him and Sam sat down next Finn.

"What happened to Rory? He's limping." Finn whispered to Sam.

"I was trying to catch up with him on the track and he fell. He hurt his leg and hand," Sam sighed, "This isn't working out."

"Don't give up. You know as Gleeks, we sing." Finn said in a suggestive way.

"Are you trying to tell me that I should sing to Rory tomorrow?"

Finn leaned back in chair, "Maybe. I've sang so many songs to Noah and he sang for me too."

Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "What do I sing?"

"That my friend, is up to you."

This was going to be a very long night for Sam. When he got home he immediately grabbed his guitar and his Ipod. He looked through each and every song until he found the perfect one. He stayed up half the night learning each note and chord.

Rory was laying on his bed reading, trying to get his mind off Sam when Brittany knocked on the door and came in. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She ran and jumped on his bed.

"Britt! What are you doing?" He laughed.

She giggled and sat criss cross, "I got something for you!"

He sat up, "What? Why?"

"Because you're my best friend Leprechaun Rory. Hold out hand and close your eyes!" She practically squealed.

He laughed and did as he was told. He felt something cold press around his wrsit.

"Okay open them."

He did so and looked down at his wrist. There was a thin metal chain. It was connected to a flat rectangle and in the middle was a four leaf clover.

He smiled, "I love it Brittany!"

She held up her wrist as well, she had the same bracelet but in hers was bright pink heart, "It reminds me of unicorns."

He burst into laughter and pulled her into his arms as they layed down.

"Thank you Brittany. I will always wear it."

"Your welcome Leprechaun. I'll always wear mine too. And this way when you go back home to Ireland you can still have a little piece of me." She layed her head on his chest.

He tightened his hold on her and her words repeated over and over in his head, _'Home, Ireland.'_

He wanted to go home, because he missed his family, he missed his parents and his brother, but then he made a second family here. He would miss the new friends that he had made here, and most of all he would miss Sam.

The next school day went much like the last; awkward, so much tension was built between Sam and Rory. They each had to walk on egg shells around the other.

When it was time for Glee club to start Sam had never felt this nervous in his entire life. He got there before anyone, even Rachel, to talk to Mr. Shue.

When he walked into the room with his guitar case in hand, he saw the teacher stacking sheet music on the piano. He looked up, "Oh hey Sam. What are you doing here so early?"

"I was wondering if I could maybe sing a song today Mr. Shue. Please? It's really important."

"And would this song be for Rory?" He smiled.

"Uh How. . .?"

"I may have a butt chin Sam, but I'm not blind," He chuckled at his own joke, "I see how you two. . .look at each other."

"Rory looks at me?"

"All the time."

Sam smiled his big smile for the first time almost two days, "Can I sing the song?"

"Of course you can."

Other people started piling into the room, Rory being the last one in the room. Sam bent down and took his guitar case.

"Sam has song he would like to sing." Mr. Shue said and took the seat on the other side of Finn, the other being occupied by Puck.

"This song is for someone very special to me."

He began to strum on his guitar.

_"Empty spaces fill me up with holes_  
_Distant faces with no place left to go_  
_Without you within me I can't find no rest_  
_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_  
_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_  
_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_  
_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

He walked over to Rory and continued to sing.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_  
_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_  
_Baby, my baby_  
_It's written on your face_  
_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

Sam stared into Rory's beautiful blue eyes. Rory had a look of shock on his face.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_  
_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_  
_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_  
_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_  
_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_  
_I wanna let you go (alone)_

Sam stopped playing and got on his knee and took Rory's uninjured hand in his, never breaking eye contact. Sam could see the tears well up in Rory's sparkling eyes.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_  
_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_  
_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_  
_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

There was clapping and cheers from their friends, but Sam payed no attention. All that mattered was Rory.

"Rory," Sam began, "The other day when I kissed you, I wanted to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you. Without you in life I'm. . .well I'm incomplete," He chuckled nervously. "I love everything about you Rory. I love how smile all the time, how you're so nice and polite to everyone, and I love your eyes. They're beautiful. I love you so much. Rory Flanagan, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?"

"Sam," Rory whispered, "I would love to, but the reason why I left you in your truck the other day was because I'm going to leave. At the end of the year I'm going back home, to Ireland. Then we'll never see one another. I love you Sam. I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life, but this can't possibly work out."

"It will and can work! Dammit Rory I love you! Please? We'll work something out! I can fly up and see you or something I - I'll get two jobs if I have to in order to pay for my plane tickets. Just please be with me. I need you." With each and every word it was getting harder and harder for Sam to speak. He didn't want lose Rory. He couldn't. The blonde boy was getting choked up.

"Okay."

Sam's head shot up, "What?"

Rory smiled, "Alright. Let's try this."

It was Sam's turn to smile, "Do you mean it? You'll be my boyfriend? We can be together?"

Rory nodded. Sam stood up, pulling Rory with him. He kissed Rory's lips. They broke apart because they heard more cheering and clapping.

They smiled at each other and looked around at their friends nervously.

"What? It's not like we're going to hate you. I mean with Klaine, Pinn, Brittana, and David and Sebastian over at Dalton and me and Rachel. We're like one big gay bunch." Quinn said squeezing Rachel's hand.

Everyone laughed.

"Don't forget about Mr. Shue and that hot dentist." Santana commented.

Mr. Shue turned bright red, and he cleared his throat, "Okay guys! Let's focus now. I think that we should sing . . ." He continued to talk, but Sam and Rory didn't hear a single word. They were too busy staring at one another. Sam's hand held on tightly to Rory's uninjured one.

Sam leaned over and whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "I love you. I'm so happy."

Rory smiled and Sam's breath hitched.

"I love you too Sam. There is no words to describe how I feel right now. Although I still can't help but to think what's going to happen at the end of the year when I have to leave." He looked down sadly at their intwined hands.

Sam squeazed Rory's hand slightly, "Don't worry. We'll think of something. Let's just enjoy today, alright?"

"Sounds good to me."

Sam chuckled softly and captured Rory's lips in his own.

~Long? Next chapter will come soon! I promise! Only one left to go! Reviews?~


	2. Chapter 2

~Alright. Here's chapter two! This should be the last chapter.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash! Sex! A little swearing!

Sam and Rory have been together for about six months now. Rory was leaving tomorrow and sadness tugged hard at his and Sam's hearts. The two boys planned on making love for the first time that night. They had been talking about it for a couple of weeks.

Kurt was currently talking to Sam in Kurt's room.

"So, are you going to give Rory anything before he leaves? I think you should get him. . .a necklace! Yeah that would be nice! With an engraving on it!" Kurt squealed.

"Um," Sam swallowed nervously, "We're going to. . .uh. . .do it tonight."

"Do iiii. . .ohhhh." Realization hit Kurt like a ton of bricks, "Do you think you two are ready for that?"

"Positive. I love him and he loves me, but I'm. . .scared. I'm scared that I'll hurt him. I was wondering if you could maybe um. . .do you have any advice?"

"Just take it slow. Very slow, make sure Rory is comfortable. Lube you need lube and lots of it. Oh and condoms. I know that Rory is a virgin, but still use condoms. Blaine and I did. Talk to him throughout the whole thing, kiss him. Just be very gentle and sweet. Don't do anything that he's not comfortable with."

"I would never do that."

"Good."

"I wish I coud somehow find a way to get Rory to stay here." Sam said sadly.

"Well unless he gets married or his family moves here then I don't see how he can." Kurt said just as sad.

"What do you mean married?"

"If he gets married then he can sta. . .Sam no! What are planning? NO!"

Sam's smile told Kurt everything he needed to know.

"I'm not planning anything." Sam lied.

"Samuel Evans! You're lying through you're teeth!"

"I am not. Now are you going to help me get ready or not?"

"Fine! I've really been wanting to say something about your hair."

Sam's hand flew up to his blonde locks, "What's wrong with it?"

"I really suggest you get it cut. It really is atrocious."

Sam playfully shoved Kurt, "Rory loves it."

"So he says." Kurt corssed his legs and rested his clasped hands on his knee.

Sam got scared, "Did he tell you something? What did he say about my hair?"

Kurt just smiled, "Oh it's not important." Rory only told him how much he loved Sam's hair, but Kurt couldn't resist toturing Sam.

Rory was in his room with Blaine.

"Are you happy to be going home?" The ex warbler asked.

Laying back against his pillows, intwining his fingers behind his head, the Irish boy said, "Yes. I've missed my family so much, but you and the others have become my second family. I'm going to miss each and every one of you."

"We'll miss you too. You'll have to come back and visit every chance you can. And maybe some of us can fly up and see you."

"Now that would be something; you, Americans, in my country."

"Well, you, Irish boy, is here in America, our country." Blaine smirked.

"True."

"Are you and Sam doing anything special tonight?"

"Um," Rory took a deep breath before continuing, "We're going to have sex for the first time."

This caught Blaine's attention and he jerked his head up to look at his friend, "Are you sure that you guys are ready for something like that? I mean this is a huge thing."

"I am ready. I love Sam and I know he loves me too."

"How long have you been talking about this?"

"A few weeks now."

Blaine nodded, "You're scared out of your mind aren't you?"

"Terrified. I know it's going to hurt."

"It will, but it'll get better. Communication is the key Rory. If you want to stop then you tell Sam to stop. If he's doing something, anything at all that you are uncomfortable with you say so. And make sure you use a lot lube. That helps so much."

Rory nodded. He closed his eyes went on to think about what was going to happen that night.

He felt Blaine press a cool hand to his forehead, "Hey," He said softly, "Are you alright? You look kind of pale. Rory you do know that you don't have to do this, right?"

Rory opened his eyes, "I know. I want to though. I'm just nervous. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rory whispered.

"Okay then," Blaine removed his hand, "Everything will be fine. You and Sam love one another."

"I'm just scared it'll be bad. . .on my part. I've never. . .you know and I'm just scared I'll do something wrong."

"You won't. Me and Kurt felt the same way and everything worked out perfectly."

Rory took in a ragged breath, "Thanks for talking about this with me Blaine. It means so much to me."

Blaine smiled and squeezed Rory's knee lightly, "Hey, what are friends for?"

That night Sam rang the doorbell to the Pierce's home. Brittany had gone to spend the night at Santana's while Mr. and Mrs. Pierce went on vacation.

Rory answered it and smiled, "Hello Sam."

It was Sam's turn to smile, "Hey," He leaned down and kissed the shorter boy on the lips.

"Come on in."

Sam stepped inside and Rory closed the door behind him.

"Do you need a drink? Or something eat? Do you need anything at all?"

Sam walked up to his Irish boy and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, pulling the shorter boy against his own body, "All I need is you."

Rory blushed at his boyfriend's words, "Well um alright then. Let's go up to my room." He broke free of Sam's arms and grabbed hold one of Sam's hand and began leading him up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs Sam came to halt which made Rory turn around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Sam walked up one step so that he was standing on the same one as Rory. He cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands and kissed his lips gently.

When they broke apart Rory cleared his throat, "What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

"You're about to do a lot more than that."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and Rory's word instantly made him hard.

"Rory. . ."

"Someone's eager." He smirked as he trailed a hand from the blonde's chest all the way down to his groin.

"Come on Rory. Let's get into your room." Sam groaned as Rory began to rub the denim.

Rory leaned up and kissed Sam's neck. Sam shivered and grabbed Rory's hand and dragged him down the hall and into Rory's bedroom. He slammed the door shut and shoved Rory against it, kissing him with need, with want, with love.

Rory's hands traveled down to unbuckle Sam's belt and unzip his pants while Sam slipped his hands underneath Rory's plain white T - shirt. In a blink of an eye Rory was shirtless and Sam wasn't wearing any pants.

Rory wanted to see Sam's toned abs, so he took off the blonde's shirt as well.

"How come I have more clothes off than you do?"

Rory chuckled, "Because I wanted to see my boyfriend's body."

"Well what if I want to see yours?"

"Don't worry. You will." Rory put his hands on Sam's hips and then slipped them into the waist line of the blonde's boxers and slowly slipped them down to his ankles.

Sam then undid Rory's pants and took them off of him. Sam stared at Rory's green and white plaid boxers. He was about to see Rory naked. He was about to make love with him. He was about to take this boy's virginity.

"What is it?"

Sam looked up at Rory, "Are you sure want this?"

"Yes Sam. I love you."

"What if you regret it afterwards?"

"I won't. I want this. I want you."

Sam nodded his head and kissed Rory again. He then slipped off Rory's boxers.

They gazed at one another's bodies for a few moments.

"Let's take this to bed shall we?" Rory asked.

Sam lead the boy over to the bed where he layed down and Sam got on top of him. Their erection rubbed together and it shot electricty through their bodies. They both moaned in pleasure. Sam kissed a trail of sloppy kisses down Rory's chest and stomach.

"Be right back," Sam kissed Rory's lips before he got off of him and walked over to his jeans. Rory propped himself up on his elbows and watched his boyfriend as he dug around in the pockets until he found what he was looking for; lube and condoms.

Walking back over his boyfriend he snapped open the bottle of lube. He looked down his _virgin_ boyfriend. Of course Sam was honored to be Rory's first, but at the same time he was so worried that Rory would regret it later.

"I want you to be my first and only Sam."

Sam picked his head up and smiled, "I know."

"Come on then." Rory held out his arms and Sam fell into them, kissing his little Irishman.

When they broke apart Sam asked out of breath, "Are you ready?"

Rory just nodded and Sam poured a fair amount of lube onto his fingers and spread Rory's legs apart. A hot flash of fear swept over Rory's body.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded his head. Sam could see the fear in his boyfriend's eyes and it broke his heart. He carefully and slowly slipped the first finger into the boy's tight virgin hole.

It burned and felt very weird to Rory.

Sam never broke eye contact with him, "You okay?"

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. Keep going."

Sam hesitated before adding the second finger. Rory's breath hitched.

Sam opened his mouth to ask if Rory wanted to stop but the said boy interuped, "I'm fine! Just - just keep going. I'm fine. I promise."

Sam nodded and moved his fingers around inside the boy, scizzoring them.

"O - okay Sammy. Please I - I need you in me!"

Sam pulled his fingers out of Rory while Rory grabbed a condom and ripped it open. Sam watched in awe as Rory slipped it on his throbbing cock. Rory layed back down while Sam put some lube on his member.

He looked down at Rory waiting for approval, Rory just simply nodded. The blonde kissed the smaller boy again before positioning himself between the Irish boy's legs and slowly slipped the tip into Rory's tight hole.

Sam never broke eye contact.

_'Oh God! That burns! How is he going to fit the rest in?'_ Rory thought.

"Hey, look at me Rory. I need you to tell me if you want me to stop. Okay?"

"I will. I promise. I - I think I'm ready for more though."

Sam eased in slowly, Rory thought he would pass out at any given moment. The pain was intense.

He grabbed the sides of Sam's head and pulled him down into a hard kiss; needing to be distracted. Sam immediately understood and kissed back just as hard.

Sam opened his eyes during the kiss to see Rory's eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. He broke away from him, "I'm hurting you! I think we should stop."

"No! Sam, please. I can handle it. Please. I need this. I need you."

Sam brushed away Rory's tears with his thumb, "Okay," He said softly, "God, I hate knowing that you're hurting because of me."

Rory grinned, "I'm fine," He took a deep breath. He honestly wanted to have an panic attack, he couldn't find his breath, but he didn't want Sam to know this. It was bound to happen, because this is his first time and it's a big deal.

Sam layed gentle kisses all of Rory's face, "It's okay. The pain will go away soon. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"You can move now." Rory said.

"Alright," Sam began moving in and out slowly. He threw his head back. The friction was incredible.

"God Rory you're so tight."

It still hurt, but it kind of felt good too. He dug his nails along Sam's back and moaned loudly.

Sam grinned, glad Rory was enjoying it just as much as he was.

"OH GOD SAM!"

He must have hit Rory's prostate. Sam couldn't help but to smile. He loved it when Rory would scream his name and listening to Rory moan and groan was music to his ears.

Rory knew that he would never love anyone more he loved Sam and right then at that moment, he knew that Sam and him would be together forever. Even when he went back home he knew that he and Sam could make it.

Sam kissed Rory again and kissed all they way down his neck and stopped between his neck and shoulder and bit and sucked on it. He left a mark. "Now everyone knows that you're mine! All mine!" Sam growled and bit down again, so hard he could taste blood. When he pulled back and looked at his work he felt so guilty that he had made Rory bleed.

"Oh man Ror, I'm so sorry. I -"

Rory silenced him with a kiss, "It's alright, it's alright. I like it when you get possessive of me."

Sam groaned and thrusted faster and harder.

Rory shouted out words Sam had no idea what theey meant, "Níos deacra! Dia Sam! I gá olc leat mar sin! Cuir níos tapúla Sammy!"

He wanted to ask what he had said, but felt heat rise in the pit of his stomach, "Rory, baby, I'm going to. . ."

"Me too! Sam! Me too!"

They came together; Rory cuming onto their chests and stomachs while Sam came deep iside of his boyfriend. Sam kept thrusting into Rory as he rode out his orgasm.

He finally collasped on top of him.

Both breathing hard. Sam rested his forehead against Rory's.

"I love you Rory, so much."

"I love you too Sam."

"What do you in a few minutes we take a shower?"

"A shower sounds like heaven right now."

"Good," Sam got up and held his hands out for Rory to take them. He helped Rory stand, the said boy winced as he stood.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you did a real number on me Sammy."

Sam laughed, "I hope so."

In the shower Sam rubbed Rory's back with a wash cloth.

"What did you say in the bedroom?"

Rory blushed, "Um, I uh said, 'Harder! Oh God Sam! I need you so bad! Please faster Sammy!"

Sam chuckled, "And did I fullfill your requests?"

"Yes and more." Rory turned around and kissed Sam.

After their shower they settled into Rory's bed. They wrapped their arms around one another while they tangled their legs together.

"I love you Rory." Sam said softly.

"Loove you too Sam-eh." Rory's sleepy voice replied and soon after his breathing even out; telling Sam that his lover was asleep.

The next morning Rory awoke alone. He sat straight up when he realized that Sam was not in bed with him. He soon regretted it. His backside burned. He groaned softly and notcied a folded piece of paper on the bed side table.

Rory reached over and grabbed it up. Unfolding it he noticed it was his boyfriend's sloppy writing.

_Hey baby,_  
_I am so sorry that you had to wake up alone, but I had to go pick something up. I'll meet you at the airport. I love you._  
_Your Sammy_

A little sad Rory put the note down and began getting dressed. He had to leave for the airport in about two hours. After he had dressed he made sure he had packed everything.

The dreaded time went by so fast. He didn't want to leave America. He had friends, he had a boyfriend. His life was perfect.

Brittany and Santana came by and picked him up.

Brittany turned around in her seat, "Hey Rory Lepr. . . What's on your neck?"

Rory's hand flew up to his neck and he saw his reflection in the window. The mark was dark blue-ish purple. It was one hell of a hicky.

"Looks like someone had fun last night with trouty mouth." Santana smirked.

"Oh shut up." Rory blushed.

The two girls giggled and Brittany turned back around in her seat again while Santana took hold of her hand.

When they walked through the airport Finn, Puck, Rachel, Quin, Blaine, Kurt, and Mike, Joe, Sugar, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and of course Mr. Schue were there waiting for them.

"Where's Sam?" Finn asked.

Fear struck Rory's chest and he manage to choke out, "You - you don't know?"

"Um, no I haven't seen him since he left for your house yesterday. Don't worry though I'll call him."

Rory nodded.

"Good-bye Rory. I must say it has been very nice having you with us and your voice has just been magical." Rachel said and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Quin joined in as well.

"Thank you Rachel."

"Get over here and hug me you Irish white boy." The dark skinned girl practically choked him in the hug. He then hugged Tina and Sugar.

Blaine and Kurt pulled him into a group hug, squeezing the living day lights out of him.

Puck and Mike shook his hand.

When he got Artie, the boy in the wheelchair waved his hands, motioning for Rory to hug him, "Bye Irish," He held out his knuckle, "It's been real."

Rory, through his tears, bumped knuckles with his friend.

"See ya Pixie Boy." Santana said, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Her expression soon softened and she hugged him.

"Thank you for taking care of Britt."

"It's no problem."

Brittany jumped him, almost knocking him to the floor, "I don't want you to go Rory Leprechaun! Please don't go! You're my best friend!" She sobbed.

He hugged her as tight as he could, "I know, Brittany. I don't want to go either. I'm going to miss you and everyone so much. Just remeber our bracelets, alright?"

She let go of him and wiped her and smiled, "Yeah! I almost forgot!" She held up her wrist to show that she was wearing hers.

He did the same and they laughed.

He held out his hand for Mr. Schue to take it, but the teacher pulled the young boy into a hug.

"Come and visit us Rory."

"I will. Thank you for everything Mr. Schue."

The older man squeezed his shoulder, "We all enjoyed having you."

Joe hugged him too. They had grown close and he was the closest friend Rory had, except for Brittany of course.

When he got to Finn, he was jerked off the ground and into a bear hug.

"Bye Ror."

"Good - bye Finn. Have you heard from Sam?"

Finn looked down at him sadly, "I'm so sorry Rory. He's gonna hear it from me later I can promise you that."

Rory wanted to break down and start crying. The one person he wanted to see the most wasn't there.

He heard his plane being called, and he looked back to his friends.

"I um. . .I better go before I miss my plane." He turned around and began walking towards the doors.

"RORY!"

Rory's heart lept into his throat when he heard that sweet, sweet voice. He turned around to see Sam fighting his way through the crowd.

"SAM!" He yelled as he too began pushing his way through the sea of people.

They finally made it to one another and embraced one another as if their life depended on it. Rory sobbed into the blonde's chest, "Oh God, Sammy! I - I didn't think you were coming! I got so scared!"

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm here now."

"What was so important that you had to do?"

"I um well," Sam pulled a dark blue velvet box out of his Letterman jacket, "I want you to stay with me Rory. I honestly don't think I could function by myself without you in my life. I want us to be together always. What I'm really trying to say is," He got down on one knee, "Rory Damian Flanagan, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a plain gold band.

Rory's eyes widened, "S - Sam, I - I don't . . .I don't know what to say."

"JUST SAY YES!" They heard Kurt call behind them. They looked around and their friends were smiling at him. Blaine had playfully shoved Kurt.

The blonde and brunette looked back at each other.

"Yes," Rory breathed, "Of course I will marry you Sam."

Sam breathed a sigh in releif and jumped up, wrapping his arms around his fiance and kissing him.

"I love you Rory."

"I love you too Sam."

Rory buried his face into Sam's chest, "My Mum and Da are going to go insane when I tell them."

Sam could tell Rory was smiling, "Don't worry mine are too."

"We're so young Sam. Do you. . .do you think we can do this? Make it work."

"No doubt about it."

"Good, because I don't want anyone else."

"Me neither. You're all I want. I've been needing to ask you something."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Do you like my hair?"

Rory laughed, "I love it. Why do you ask?"

Sam whipped his head around to look at their friends, "I'm going to kill you Kurrr. . . " Sam was cut off by Rory kissing him.

~Not the best ending. I'm sorry. But it's a long chapter though! Reviews?~


End file.
